


Probably not the last time

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Series: Assumptions people make [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Stiles Stilinski, IDK why but he does and Stiles just rolls with it, M/M, Moving Out, Peter Hale is an all-around nice boyfriend, Peter likes to use petnames, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, his age might make things a bit awkward though, oblivious roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: Rory, the roommate, calls Peter something he should never be called.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Assumptions people make [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181348
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	Probably not the last time

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't stop after those 500 words I wrote for the ficlet exchange... and then this happened. Gave me a giggle, hope you guys will get a smile out of it, too! :D

Shaking it off, he continues with his packing and shoves all of his belongings that he’ll need in his bags. If he forgets something, he can just pick them up the next time he comes home. Because it will be soon, he promises himself.

Heading down to the kitchen, he finds Peter and his dad talking over some coffee, discussing some old case of his father’s. When Peter sees him, he stands up and gently kisses his cheek. It makes him blush _again_ \- no, Stiles, don’t think about the phrase “blushing virgin”, even if you are exactly that. Soon, though… he’s been looking forward to it but Peter has been super patient with him and never pushed for anything.

Peter, ever the gentleman, takes his bags off him, and looks him in the eye.

“I’ll take your bags to the car, you say goodbye to your dad, okay?” and then he kisses him again, then walks out the front door.

Shuffling on his feet awkwardly, Stiles smiles at his dad.

“Your mom would be so proud of you, kiddo,” his dad says, swallowing hard. “I wish she could be here.” The Sheriff sniffles a little and Stiles’ leg automatically take him to his dad to wrap his arm around him.

“I know, dad, I know. She probably would have unpacked all of my bags just to fold my clothes properly, saving me from all the wrinkles they’ll get.”

“Yeah, she was great at that, too,” his dad squeezes him, gently rocking them side to side.

They end the hug with some pats to the shoulder, looking at each other with unshed tears in their eyes.

“I’ll come home regularly, okay? And we can call every day. It’s not the end of the world I’m heading to, and it’s the 21st century. Never been easier to keep in touch,” he smiles, trying to stay optimistic to keep the crying at bay.

“I know, son, I know… It’s just… you’re all grown up now, you know?”

“Sheesh, I don’t know about that, Dad.” Stiles makes a face, just to hear his dad’s watery laugh. 

“Alright, son, let’s get you on the road,” he says and walks towards the door.

Stiles takes a minute to look around, trying to burn the image of his childhood home into his memory. Sighing deeply, he exits the house and closes the door.

* * *

The drive there is blissfully uneventful; Peter is driving, casually chatting with Stiles who spends half of the ride fiddling with the radio. Peter has the patience of a saint, though, so he slaps Stiles’ hand away only once. After that Stiles just turns it off.

It’s early afternoon by the time they park outside his future home. There’s lots of students walking about between the building and the parking cars, pulling suitcases, hugging their pillows, and hugging their parents. When Peter shuts the engine, they sit there for a moment, looking at each other. Stiles tries to smile encouragingly but he knows it’s not really honest. He feels nervous, worried that this thing they have will come to an end because he will be here, while Peter stays in Beacon Hills. What if Peter finds some hot soccer mom to fill his days with? Stiles _knows_ Peter wouldn’t do that, but his brain still provides the most horribly heart wrenching images at the smallest hours of the day. 

Peter takes his hand, gently squeezes it and flashes a blindingly bright smile at him.

“Are you ready, dear?” Peter asks, his thumb drawing patterns on Stiles’ skin.

“Yeah, okay…” Stiles says without much conviction, but he unbuckles his belt and gets out of the car. Both of them grab two gym bags each, and Stiles luggs his backpack on his shoulder. 

They find his assigned room fast enough, which is thankfully still empty. He rushes in past Peter, making the older man snort at him, and flops onto the bed further from the door. It’s his now, and he will not leave it in the foreseeable future - the bed is surprisingly comfortable. 

Peter just snorts at him again - does he do that often? - and pats his thigh.

“Alright, Princess, leave the bed now and let me help you unpack.”

Then Stiles hears the zippers on one bag being pulled open, and Peter snorts _yet again._ Seriously?

He looks at the older man and squeaks in a truly manly fashion as he lunges himself at Peter, who is holding up his magic wand.

“Give that to me, Jesus Christ!” He faceplants next to Peter on the other bed, rips the wand out of his hand and hides it behind his thigh. “The door is open, someone might see it!” he hisses at his now ridiculously laughing boyfriend.

“Oh, I think they will hear you enough that they might deserve to know what’s making you so noisy,” Peter smirks, and God, he shouldn’t be so damn attractive when he’s talking about embarrassing Stiles.

“Yeah, well someone is gonna be here alone, unsexed, with just my hands and toys,” Stiles remarks, and watches as Peter stalks closer, eyes not leaving his for a moment, and holds Stiles’ face in his hands.

“As you should be,” he breathes against Stiles’ lips, making the younger boy shiver. “No one should be touching you but me,” he goes on, and Stiles can feel the blood in his veins change direction, orienting from his face down to his groin.

“Tease me like that, big guy, and you might already hear me using it as you pull out of the parking lot,” he replies, feeling bolder than he’s ever been.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles. Don’t tempt me.” Peter's voice croaks, and he pushes forward to claim Stiles’ lips in a deep and filthy kiss.

When he lets go of Stiles’ face, the boy is already panting, his pants feeling constricting, and his lips are swollen and red.

“Beautiful,” Peter murmurs as he noses along Stiles’s neck, and Stiles moans. His body feels cold when Peter pulls back, and he can’t help but pout. “Don’t worry, kitten, there’ll be more of that when you come home to me,” he promises and Stiles’ dick jumps at the thought. “But now we need to unpack and I need to get going soon, so come and help me.” 

And with that, Peter pulls on Stiles’ hand and helps him off the bed. Stiles grabs the wand he’s been kinda sitting on, and shoves it in the drawer of his nightstand. When he looks up, Peter is giving him the signature Hale Eyebrow, but he just makes shooing motions at him.

They are pretty much done with unpacking, Peter just sitting on Stiles’ desk chair, when there’s soft knocking on the open door. They both look up and a lanky, red haired guy walks in. 

“Are you… uh… M… Stilinski?” he asks and looks at Stiles.

“Yeah, that’s me. And you must be Rory.” Stiles runs his palms over his thighs as he walks over, and extends his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

They shake hands and a few cursory words about the journey they had, then Peter is getting up off the bed.

“Alright, boys, I think it’s time for me to leave.” He looks at Rory and continues. “It was nice meeting you, Rory,” he reaches out to shake hands with the boy.

“You, too, Mr Stilinski,” Rory replies without missing a beat.

Stiles snorts loudly, that turns into coughing as he almost chokes on air, trying to hide his laughter. Peter’s face is turning red, and he still hasn’t moved, he’s just staring at Rory, arm still mid-air.

Stiles takes pity on him, places his hand on his lower back and starts guiding him towards the door. 

“You’re right, _Daddy_ , let’s get you back to your car,” he giggles as he pushes Peter once again. He will never live this down, but man, is it gonna be worth it.


End file.
